


Zippers Have Their Uses

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [67]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clothing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mischief, Post-Avengers (2012), Sexual Tension, Shopping, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony takes Loki clothes shopping.





	Zippers Have Their Uses

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story came about because I am a geek who wanted to have a story title that starts with every letter of the alphabet. This is the 'Z' and all that remains is for me to post my 'X'. I have that completed, just gotta find a time to do it XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

“This is a ridiculous contraption,” Loki grumbled. “The material is pathetic,” he continued. “And the quality is completly sub-par.”

“Yeah, but your ass looks good,” Tony told him with a smirk; sitting on a chair and watching the show of Loki purchasing Earth clothing.

Loki shifted, looking behind himself and staring at his ass with a look that seemed somewhere between put out that there was a benefit to the leather pants and smug about his own physique.

Tony could only stare at his lover fondly. 

“I still do not understand why I cannot wear my _own_ clothing,” Loki complained; turning back to the mirror and looking at the black leather that was already moulding unfairly well to his body.

“You need to fit in more, babe.”

Loki scowled. “I could cast an illusion.” He gestured at the mirror. “Make this look _seem_ real.”

“Okay, let me rephrase,” Tony allowed, “ _I_ like seeing you in this.”

Loki’s eyes found Tony’s through the mirror and slowly a very small, soft upturn curled the corner of Loki’s lips. 

Tony knew his lover well enough to know that all the fight had gone out of Loki’s complaints. He still continued complaining, of course, filled with an odd kind of pride that Tony was too charmed by to ever try and stop.

“Your clothing is still poorly made.” He pulled back the material hiding the zipper, sneering down at it. “A useless contraption.”

“Oh yeah, because who wants to be simple when you can have sixty five leather ties and a couple of straps for good measure.”

“My clothing has an _aesthetic_ ,” Loki insisted. “This is merely a slothful invention for the commoner.” Tony tried not to smile, especially when Loki gave a peculiar little frown. “And it is... dangerously placed.”

Tony tried not to snigger. The idea of Loki being uncomfortable of zipper teeth close to his dick was just too precious.

Still. Tony should probably stand up for Earth fashion, maybe highlight their good points.

“Come here,” Tony told him, gesturing his lover over.

Loki raised his eyebrows but did as requested. Tony kept coaxing him until Loki was standing directly between Tony’s legs and, thanks to an ideally built armchair Tony was in just the right position to cup one hand on Loki’s ass before bringing his mouth forward. He kept his eyes on Loki while using his lips to find the zippers’ pull, grip it with his teeth and tug it all the way down.

Loki’s eyes were dark and Tony could already feel his lover’s interest, but Tony just let the pull of the zipper go and moved back. His smirk was smug as he told Loki, “I’ve always liked zippers.”

Loki licked his lips, his hand coming to thread in the hair at the back of Tony’s neck. “Perhaps I have been too harsh on them.”

Tony hummed softly but when Loki tried to tempt his mouth back, Tony gave a faint shake of his head.

“We need to get your closet sorted, babe.” 

Loki scowled. 

“ _But_ ,” Tony added, “I’d have no problems continuing this when we’re done.” 

He squeezed Loki’s ass gently before darting back in and re-zipping Loki’s pants with nothing but his mouth. He then placed a kiss against the leather material for good measure. 

Loki looked extremely disappointed but he did pull away and go back to the mountain of clothes he was trying on. He didn’t complain any less, but Tony did notice a higher rate of pants with zippers landing in the keep pile.

It just made Tony bite down on a smile and relax back into his chair; enjoying watching and spending time with his lover.


End file.
